


Grape

by indi_go



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indi_go/pseuds/indi_go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the ball falls short, and your teammates toss daggers at you with their eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grape

you can feel the pit sink in your stomach, eating away. faster faster _faster_. kindaichi, why aren't you hitting the ball squarely it was right there _it was right there_. the ball falls short, and your teammates toss daggers at you with their eyes.

from the stands, a scoff. "the king title is fitting! look at him command around his subjects! he even reprimands them when they don't accede to his increasingly demanding requests."

your face sharpens more, but deep down you know the peanut gallery is right. you've been snapping, asking for more and-

"stop"

you can tell there's a divide between you and your teammates. you've done it now, they've turned your backs on you but still in the cracks you can see-

"stop it, kageyama. listen. kageyama, i'm here. talk to me, i'm sure we can talk through this."

it's speaking japanese to you, but it looks like something that shouldn't exist at all. two antennae and arms jut out from an otherwise vermiform body; a mask of a face mumbles out words barely audible but fully understood.

you are completely lost. no one else notices this gremlin of a creature with its hands around your ankles, cementing you in place. you scream-

"oh for pete's sake are we really going to do this. seriously, kageyama, let's have a talk."

it shuts you up successfully, though you stare down at it from the acute angle you've established. a few moments pass in disquietude.

"fine. i'll explain myself. i'm a gremlin that lives in the rifts between people. you've lost their trust but you've gained me, and i'm here to listen and help. and you've got a choice here. you can either _a_ continue acting like this or _b_ stop and think and reconsider. choice a involves me disappearing but the crack staying and widening and swallowing you whole. choice b involves me staying but you get another shot."

your head is spinning. no one at kitadai will ever trust you again? that enough was demoralizing, but then this hobgoblin of a creature hurled itself out of the depths to drive the stake into your chest?

"what'll it be?" from across the court, you could see the laser-stare of the coach beckoning you off. "choose quickly and wisely."

\----  
hinata bounced towards you underneath the walkway outside the gymnasium, approaching the vending machines.

"kageyama, why do you always hit two buttons at once when you get a drink from the vending machine?"

out of the corner of your eye, the gremlin smiles, although its cheeky mask means it is always smiling.

"my favorite drink, orange juice, then a favorite drink of a friend, grape juice. reminds me of him is all."

"wow, kageyama. that's really lame."

your face tightens and you can't control the urge to chase hinata around the courtyard.

later, you'd give the grape juice container you got to the gremlin.

\----

kindaichi looked up from his schoolwork, and turned around. "Kunimi, I heard that Kageyama's been playing as a team player at Karasuno!"

Kunimi nodded slightly and then took a sip from his grape juice box. "Yeah, so I've heard."

**Author's Note:**

> first of all i'd like to apologize to my friends and family for disappointing them
> 
> there's a story behind this like??? so someone in saso prompted [this](http://i.imgur.com/TD7geV9.png) as a ship for the "official art" round and originally i was just gonna write crack like lolwhatever and then i was just like LETS WRITE SOME FUCKIN ANGST
> 
> so here this is.
> 
> *holds a cigarette* its a metaphor,
> 
> (seriously though i wrote this on a whim dont think anything serious of it)


End file.
